The Ark of the Mountains
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | organizedplay = Chris Lindsay | rd = | team = Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett | admin = Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Alan Patrick, Greg Marks | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 72 | debut = 2016 | released = 2016 | story arc = Storm King's Thunder | realm year = | setting = Beregost | play_time = 4 hours | game_edition = 5 | series = Epic Adventures | preceded_by = The Iron Baron | followed_by = Relics of Khundrukar | source = }} The Ark of the Mountains is an Epic Adventures module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Storm King's Thunder series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Beregost, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 1 - to 16 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Boff Badcrack • Rajiram • SEER • Sláturhaust :Durlag Trollkiller ;Creatures: :abominable yeti • azer • basilisk • clay golem • cloud giant • cyclops • death dog • djinni • fire giant • galeb duhr • gargoyle • giant scorpion • goblin • gorgon • griffon • helmed horror • hill giant • human • medusa • minotaur • mouth of Grolantor • orog • skeleton • tiger • wight • wyvern ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Durlag's Tower :;Region: Sea of Swords • Sword Coast :;Settlements: Beregost :Calimport • Celestial planes • Nelanther Isles • Neverwinter ;Magic: :;Constructs: animated armor :;Potions: ''potion of greater healing • potion of healing • potion of supreme healing :;Items: adamantine armor • animated shield • frost brand scimitar • giant slayer greatsword • periapt of wound closure • ring of shooting stars • ring of spell storing • staff of thunder and lightning :;Spells: cone of cold • conjure elemental • control weather • counterspell • create food and water • creation • cure wounds • detect evil and good • detect magic • disguise self • divination • feather fall • fire bolt • fireball • fly • fog cloud • gaseous form • greater invisibility • greater restoration • ice storm • identify • invisibility • lesser restoration • light • mage armor • mage hand • magic missile • major image • minor illusion • misty step • plane shift • prayer of healing • prestidigitation • raise dead • remove curse • revivify • shield • silent image • speak with dead • suggestion • Tasha's hideous laughter • telekinesis • thunderwave • tongues • true resurrection • vicious mockery • wind walk ;Organizations: :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Chauntea • Lathander • Mielikki • Waukeen ;Ships: :Ark of the Mountains • Thunderbound Appendix References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Published in 2016 Category:Adventurers League Category:Epic Adventures Category:Works by Will Doyle